<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Day with Demons by N_A_N_O</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133457">White Day with Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_N_O/pseuds/N_A_N_O'>N_A_N_O</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Voidwing Sandalphon (OC), voidwing Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_N_O/pseuds/N_A_N_O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer the Voidwing's White Day lines which will never exist, and a less formal and more playful Sandalphon's lines for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer / Reader (Shingeki no Bahamut), Sandalphon / Reader (Shingeki no Bahamut)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Day with Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: They stay implicit, but they are still naughty demons deep down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Voidwing Lucifer</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Knight… Ah, we’re indeed in another world here, so excuse my mistake. I mean, Captain, I am honoring you with my presence for an important transaction.”</p><p>“I have heard this is the day mortals return gifts as a token of gratitude for Valentine’s Day. Forgive my reaction, or rather lack of appropriate reaction then. I was surprised a mere mortal would dare bestow a gift upon the King of Demons in person without passionately desiring an equivalent exchange.”</p><p>“… You insist that you weren’t hoping for anything in return? Are you sure? … Fufufu, no, no, I’m implying absolutely nothing. Forgive me, for your reactions are adorable. Ah, yes, the reason for my visit.”</p><p>“Here’s a token of my gratitude for welcoming my Sandalphon and me on your ship. Marvel, for I am the creator of these tiny melty wonders, fufu! Oh, but maybe, receiving a gift from the terrifying King of the Demons isn’t desirable to a human… Ah? You’re happy? Then so am I.”</p><p>“As I warned, a demon’s gift never comes without a price… What? Gifts don’t work that way? I’ve spent all day learning about the pleasures of chocolate with Sandalphon to create these, so it matters little. I won’t press you with a selfish request then. Mh? Having second thoughts? Here, take these heart-shaped truffles instead of squirming!”</p><p>“I am grateful for the fun I had with Sandalphon learning about chocolate-making. I’ve also learned a bit of a painful lesson about how hot melting chocolate is on… Why are you covering your ears?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Voidwing Sandalphon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>*A knock at the bedroom door. Voidwing Sandalphon is standing in front of you, hiding something behind his back with a mischievous grin on his face*</p><p>“Captain, would you invite a lonely little demon into your room, just for tonight? Aw, why are you looking so suspiciously at me, while you’re hiding that scythe inside? Hehe, you think I haven’t noticed? No, no, ah! Sorry, I’m sometimes clumsy when I speak to innocent mortals, I didn’t mean to upset you!”</p><p>“Honestly, this is the first time a human has shown me kindness, and I am not sure how to behave. I’ll get directly to the point: I’ve made you a gift to thank you for your Valentine’s chocolates, and for everything since I joined the crew. Your pleasure and happiness are mine.”</p><p>“If I had expected your gift, Valentines’ Day would have been the perfect event to celebrate new beginnings for me. Before I was a demon, I was an innocent Cupid. I could have hidden in a cloud, and shot a lover’s arrow to create mischief. What? Do you seriously believe I did that then? No, never, but I do it now when people aren’t paying attention. Like… Pop!”</p><p>“How are my spicy black chocolates? My! Captain! Your face is so very red! Are the spices too hot for you to handle? I shouldn’t have fed you without warning? Hahaha, but I <em>know</em> you loved it.”</p><p>“Do you feel like I shot you with one of my arrows? Nonsense! Lucifer wouldn’t forgive me if I did! He'd punish me in all kinds of naughty ways— Oh, forgive me, you are still so young! Now you say I should treat you like an adult? Are you sure you're of age? If then, I can treat you like an adult for free, all night long.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>